Hit the Bar & Go to Town
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Post-The Hub in which Grant Ward thanks Skye for saving his life, she gets mad at him for almost dying, and they frick frack on Coulson's new bar.


**Title: **Hit the Bar & Go to Town  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Skyeward  
**Summary:** Post-_The Hub_ in which Grant Ward thanks Skye for saving his life, she gets mad at him for almost dying, and they frick frack on Coulson's new bar.  
**Warnings:** Smutty times below my friends.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **My AoS re-watch turned into a game of 'how many ways can I make these episodes end with frick fracking' which is great because no one loses! This is for a very special birthday girl named Ally who is getting this late because the new promo was released and I was too busy freaking out to finish this so for that I am sorry my love but I hope this makes up for it.

When he finds her she's sitting at the bar, alone, in the dark, with a half-empty bottle of Scotch in front of her. He frowned; a woman like that should never have to drink alone. He strode to the bar and poured himself a drink. She glanced up from staring into the bottom of her glass to meet his eyes. He gave her a small smile before throwing his drink back.

He could barely see her through the darkness but the soft glow of light coming in through the command center illuminated her beautifully. He allowed himself ten seconds to appreciate her before glancing away. Having feelings for her was a bad idea on so many levels.

Grant took the seat next to her and poured them each another glass. A smile tugged at her lips and he cleared his throat. "So…I hear I have you to thank for being alive?"

She shrugged. "Like I said…didn't want to have to find a new S.O.," she teased, unable to hide her grin any longer.

He smirked. "Well…thank you. You broke-well, a hell of a lot of protocols and saved me and Fitz's asses in the process; we would have died if it wasn't for you."

"Don't thank me, it was a team effort."

She was trying to play it cool but he could see the blush creeping up on her cheeks. He resisted the urge to touch her face and instead reached out to cover her hand with his. She glanced up and met his eyes with that look of hers that always broke his heart.

"There wouldn't have been a team effort if it wasn't for you, Skye. I know I've been…" he swallowed. He'd been a jackass and far too hard on her. He'd eased up since Simmons had almost died but it wasn't enough. She deserved to be on this team. She'd more than proved her worth and loyalty. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

They both knew she was lying.

"Yeah, well, I am. And thank you. I'm alive because of you. And I don't care if you don't want to take credit for it, because it's the truth."

She stared down at her glass, blushing again. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it, as long as this thing is on my wrist my capabilities are limited."

"I think you're far more capable than you realize."

She met his eyes again and he smiled.

He raised his glass in a toast to her. "Here's to you."

She rolled her eyes this time but drank with him. He reached for the bottle once more and glanced over, trying to figure out what she'd been up to before he got there.

"So, why were you sitting here along in the dark?"

She shrugged and took another swig from her glass.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I mean, if you want to. Or need to. I do-you can." Why was he so bad at this?

"I just needed to think," she whispered.

"About?"

Skye shook her head. "Nothing, it's stupid."

He awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, if you're upset about something it isn't stupid."

Skye looked up at him and he could see her fighting the urge to cry. He knew because her lower lip was quivering and she had that dark look in her eyes. "Coulson-you know what, it doesn't matt-"

"Yes, it does."

She sighed in resignation. "Coulson may have found information on my mom. And when he left I felt bad for being happy about it because you almost died." She met his eyes again, angry. "You. _Almost_. Died. And Fitz…" She shook her head and stared down at the bottom of her glass aggressively. "My mother may have been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, which means she's probably dead. And you and Fitz almost died and this is the job. I know what this is and I know it's dangerous and I still want…" she pressed her lips together and he could see the tears forming. "There is so much wrong with what happened today and yet I still want to be here and I don't know what I'm going to do the next time this happens. And there's _going_ to be a next time. There's _always_ going to be a next time until it's the _last_ time," she hissed, her eyes filling with tears.

She shrugged as a tear spilled down her cheek. "You almost died and just the thought of you being in danger was enough to drive me insane. I mean I wrote a code to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mainframe just to make sure you were okay. I don't know how I'm going to keep doing this. So I'm drinking because this I know how to do." She wiped at her eyes as she shook her head. "So this is what we're doing," she whispered as she reached for the bottle.

Grant stopped her by gently taking hold of her hand. "Skye…"

"Don't," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Skye, I didn't die. Look at me. I'm still here; thanks to you."

"This time," she hissed while avoiding looking at him.

"You can't-"

Skye met his eyes angrily. "What am I going to do when the day comes when you don't come back? When you can't save one of them in time? We can't all avoid death forever. One of these days one of us is not going to make it home. What am I supposed to do then?"

Grant reached up and gingerly cupped her cheek. "I promise you I will always-"

Skye shoved him away furiously. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Grant Ward!"

He caught her wrist before she could hit him again. "Skye-"

"I am _not_ some frail little flower you need to protect! I don't _need_ you, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I can take the truth."

Grant pulled her closer and spoke very slowly so she wouldn't get even more upset with him. "What I was _going_ to say was I promise I will always do everything in my power to keep you all safe and to come back. There is no way I'm ever going down without a fight, okay?"

"That's not good enough," she whispered harshly.

"That's all I can promise you."

That damn lower lip of hers quivered again and he couldn't help the urge to reach up and wipe away a stray tear. "I don't know why you're so upset over me," he whispered. "I'm not worth it."

"You idiot; you almost _died_."

He shrugged. "So? Wouldn't be the first time." He was used to near-death. What he wasn't used to was anyone caring about it.

Skye stared up at him with an incredulous look on her face. "Do you really not get it?" She whispered.

Until that moment he really hadn't but the look on her face and his sudden awareness of how close they were made everything very clear. She watched him for a moment before balling his shirt in her hand and pulling him closer. He instinctively slipped his hand through her hair as their lips met halfway.

He wished he could say it was a perfectly romantic first kiss but the moment their lips touched every ounce of self-control left him and he crushed her body to his. He shoved his tongue past her lips and held her as close as possible while exploring every inch of her mouth. When he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her onto the bar he knew exactly what possessed him to do it; he'd wanted her from day one and as she kept reminding him he'd almost died and fuck if he didn't want to _live _in that moment.

Skye wasted no time in ripping his belt off. He moved his lips to her neck and ignored the sound of the bottle crashing to the ground. He didn't care about being caught or how many things they broke he just needed to be inside of her.

"Fuck, Skye," he hissed as he bit into her neck. Her fingers were around his cock and he was rendered useless while she stroked his shaft. He buried his face in her neck and fumbled with her zipper. He'd never needed so little to get this hard; _damn her_.

"Are you on-"

"Yup," she interrupted. Good. He had no idea where they'd find condoms on this bus and neither one of them was ready for a child. Most female S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were injected with an implant but seeing as she wasn't an official agent yet he hadn't been sure.

"And you're cl-"

"Yes," she replied in a tone that told him she was done talking. "I may not be an agent but Simmons still makes me keep up the same damn physicals all of you take. And so are you; I've read your file-"

He cut her off with a kiss as he slipped his hand past her waistband. He knew Skye well enough to know she'd read all of their files so he didn't care; what he did care about was how he was going to get these damn pants off of her so he could fuck her. There would be time for romance later right now he just wanted her.

Skye lifted her hips and bit his lower lip. "Just pull the damn things down, don't worry about getting them off," she muttered before running her fingers through his hair and kissing him once more.

Grant fumbled for a moment before giving her pants a swift tug, ripping her panties in the process; fuck it, he'd buy her new ones. Hell, he'd buy her a dozen if it meant he got to rip them off again. He slipped a hand between their bodies to ensure she was ready for him, cursing when he felt how wet she was. This girl would be the death of him and he wanted his death to be leisurely and torturous.

He gripped her waist and pushed into her with a loud groan. "Fuck, _Skye_," he moaned, needing a moment. She felt-_fuck_. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and moaned. "You're perfect," he muttered as he slowly began to fuck her.

"You talk too fucking much," she scolded, cupping his ass and pulling him closer. "Harder," she commanded as she dug her fingertips into his skin and traced her tongue along his jawline.

He cursed and found her mouth against as he gripped her waist tightly and thrust into her as hard as he could in this position. Next time he would make sure to pick somewhere other than the bar of a moving plane to fuck on her.

Skye pressed his head against his chest and he was grateful the first few buttons of her shirt had already been popped open before his arrival. He kissed the space between her breasts and used his teeth to tug the fabric of her flimsy and impractical bra down until one of her nipples was exposed to him. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard, eliciting a loud gasp from her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, faster, Grant, please," she begged as she lightly scratched his scalp and arched her back to be closer to him.

Hearing her say his given name period was enough to get him going but hearing it like _that_; desperate and pleading while she clung to him? He was unraveling fast and it was all her fault.

"Fuck, Skye," he whined, knowing he couldn't last much longer, which she wasn't helping with her hands going further down-"Sweetheart, if you do that I'm going to blow it," he warned and she had the audacity to giggle.

"Sorry," she muttered as she pressed her mouth to his and took his hand. "Here, let me help," she offered as she showed him what she needed and…goddammit did she have to bite her lip like that? For a moment he was so entranced watching her he completely forgot about his boner. He just wanted to focus on getting her off.

"Ward, what are you doing?" She whined as he slipped out of her. "Come back here, I'm not done with you."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and 'shushed' her. "Taking a break," he replied her with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me? I get it, you're gearing to unload but that doesn't mean you sto-what are you-"

Grant pressed his lips to hers as he pinned her wrists to the bar with one hand, careful to avoid any broken glass. "Shut up, you talk too much," he teased before ducking down to run his tongue over her clit. "Open," he muttered while tugging her pants down further, needing the room.

"Yes," she whispered eagerly while following his instructions.

He buried himself between her thighs and delved in. He would carve out some time to do this for hours at a later time but right now he needed to get her off. It was a matter of pride; he couldn't be the only one rendered stupid by the other.

"There! Right-oh fuck!" She squirmed beneath him, panting. "Grant," she moaned quietly before calling his name again, begging to come.

He waited until he knew she was right on the edge before pulling away and settling between her legs. She stared up at him with heavy lids and a glare and he gave her a sheepish grin; she'd get over it. He pressed himself against her and stroked her, coating himself in her fluids.

"Grant Ward," she warned in a deadly tone, "if you don't get inside of me in the next three seconds I will never fuck you again."

"You're taking all of the fun-" Skye grabbed his collar and pulled him against her. She kissed him angrily. Biting his lip hard enough to split it open and he moaned so loudly he was sure they'd wake the entire plane.

He returned to his stool and pulled her into his lap. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist and held his shoulders to keep herself steady as she lowered herself on top of him. He groaned and held the bar to keep them both in place while she rode him.

"Come on, baby," he encouraged as he thrust up harder, sucking on her lower lip in between kissed.

"Calling me that isn't going to-shit." Skye bit her lip and pressed her forehead against his as she came. He quickly pressed his mouth to hers, trying to stifle her moans but it didn't help when he joined in a moment later.

Grant wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead and then temple while rubbing small circles on her back as they both came down from their high. Skye ran her fingers over his cheek before cupping his face and kissing him once more. He held her tighter and returned the kiss, never wanting to let her go.

"Damn, I'm never calling you a robot again," she muttered as she broke the kiss.

He stared up at her with a goofy grin on his face. "Why's that?"

"Because no robot could get me off like that."

Grant chuckled and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Good to know I rank above machines."

She smiled and buried her face in his neck. "Let's not wait for you to almost die to do that again, okay?" She whispered. "Actually, how about you avoid near-death altogether?"

He kissed the top of her head and glanced over at the mess they'd made with a frown. "If we stay like this and Coulson or May finds up I guarantee you I'll be dead."

Her head shot up and she made a face when she saw the damage. "Don't worry, no one is ever awake this-" The both froze as a loud bang shook through the room. Grant held his breath and tried to think of how he was going to explain why he was still inside a half-naked Skye when the entire plane shook and he realized they were just experiencing turbulence.

They both chuckled as they realized they hadn't been caught and he kissed her quickly. "I'll clean this up," he whispered.

She nodded and hopped off of him and he found that he already missed her.

He quickly tucked himself back in and wiped her ass prints off the bar before cleaning up the glass. He knew he'd probably missed some but he figured he could blame the rest on the turbulence if anyone asked.

Grant placed his hands on the bar and closed his eyes, running through the last hour in his mind. Falling for her was bad and acting on it was worse but it felt too good for him to care. He couldn't remember the last time he'd allowed himself to be happy and considering every other agent in this organization broke protocol by doing the exact same thing why did it matter?

Skye approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around him. He placed his hands over hers and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her tiny body pressed against his.

"Can I talk you into coming back to my place?" She teased and he smiled.

"Better yours than mine." Fitz slept like the dead and his bunk was housed between Jemma and May, neither of which he needed to wake because he was busy trying to get Skye off as many times as he could before morning.

She smiled and moved up to her tip-toes so she could brush her lips over his. "Come on," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile, "because I'm nowhere near done with you. I want you to be as sore as I am after a training session in the morning."

He shook his head with a smile and lifted her off the ground as though she weighed nothing (she didn't). "So, is this revenge sex, then?" He teased as he carried her to her bunk.

"Damn right. Though, it may take a few weeks of me riding you really hard to pay you back."

He didn't even mind her dumb pun because he rather liked the imagery it put in his brain. "Well, if that's what it's going to take for us to be even-"

Skye kissed him again, causing him to stumble into her bunk. They fell to her bed and she immediately began stripping. "We're doing it right, this time, so I hope you're up for it."

He stared down at her, completely in awe. She was beautiful and perfect to him in every way. He knew it would take him awhile to get there but there were a lot of things he wanted do to her that would fill the time nicely. He threw his shirt off and covered her body with his own. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm up for everything when it comes to you."


End file.
